iLove Sam
by Whentheworldcomescrazingdown
Summary: Freddie and Sam in their perfect little Seddie World. Collection of oneshots


"God its hot here!" Sam continued to fan her self with her hand.

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie called from the bed in the room on the roof. "Just take off your shirt like I did."

"No! Im not going shirtless. What if someone comes up here and sees us!"

"Since when are you afraid of what people think?"

"Since I started dating a nub!" She moved from her spot on the floor and sat next to Freddie.

"Hey I'm not a nub!"

"You're a nub but you're my smexi nub." Sam ran her hands through his hair.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are with those big blue eyes?"

"No I don't think you have. How beautiful am I?"

"You're the most beautiful, strong, confident, sexy girl in the world!" He placed his hands on her hips and lifted Sam onto his lap. The motion made Sam yelp and giggle. Freddie moved her ponytail to the side and started to kiss her shoulderblade. Sam let out a gasp at the contact.

"Let's not do this here." Freddie ignored her and moved her tanktop and bra strap down her arm and followed the material with his lips.

"Have I told you how much I care about you." Freddie whispered on her skin.

"Thats why I want you to stop." Freddie's mouth left her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"You used to be fearless." He let the hot air run down her neck.

"Stop that Freddie!" He continued to blow air against her neck and let his fingers play with the hem of her shirt.

"What am I doing wrong?" He smirked and Sam turned her head to see his expression.

"FREDDIE!" Sam whined.

"What? You dont wanna do" He breathed against her skin. "this.."

"Freddie. We already discussed this. You are just going to have to wait until Junior Prom."

"I still wanna skip Prom with you and go off to the beach for the week. But I dont know Sam. I just cant wait a whole month! I just need you now." His last sentence came out husky and it turned Sam on more than she'll admit.

"Freddie you know I want you. But we can wait. If you care about me you can wait."

"Why do you sound like a teen magazine?"

"Because Carly gave me 'the talk'."

"Ohh the 'talk'!"

"Shut up! Atleast my family doesnt ignore the fact that Im in a serious relationship."

"My mom still thinks you and I are fucking with her."

"Such naughty words Fredward."

"I want you soo much it hurts my brain!"

"Well than show me!" She got up from his lap, turned around, and took off her shirt.

"I thought you said no?" Freddie still placed his index fingers in the two front beltloops of her shorts.

"I only said no about the shirt and look how that ended." She smirked and Freddie laid down and pulled her ontop of him.

"Well is that a yes?" Freddie placed his hands on her ass and squeezed lightly. Taking Sams gasp as an answer he stuck his tongue in her mouth and they started an intense makeout session.

After five minutes of Sam playing with his hair and Freddie squeezing her ass, both pulled away for air. "You wanna do something crazy?" Sam licked Freddies lips which left a tingling that only she could.

"How crazy?" By now Freddie had his hands inside Sams shorts playing with her underwear and of course her toush.

"Let's use iCarly to tell everyone about us." Sam giggled when Freddie pinched her bum.

"How would we do that?"

"Well see we would use one of those prerecorded videos on our next show like a hidden camera one but on accident you'll catch us on camera."

"Having sex?" Freddie was already thinking about all the jocks who would make him their king if he fucked Sam and had it on the webshow.

"NO WAY!"

"Well than how will they know were a legitament couple?"

"You just wanna look cool!" Sam read his mind.

"If I wanted to look cool I would be making out with you in public and using you like arm candy but have I done any of that? No I never do that to you. We never show PDA so no one knows were together. I love you and I want you forever. Why would I jeopardize that for five minutes of popularity?"

"I didn't hear anything past I love you and I want you forever." She was all girlly with her big blue eyes lit up and sparkling. "I love you too!"

"Im gonna wait for you forever Sam."

"Im gonna be with you forever Freddie."

"Forever?" Freddie moved his hands to intertwine with hers.

"Forever." Sam slowly kissed him and Freddie kissed her back. It was soft but the words that still lingered on their lips were enough passion to make the kiss one they'll always remember. When they first said 'I love you'.

* * *

AN- should i continue?

RnR


End file.
